The Lunar Witch
by Blackrockshooterstar
Summary: When the Van Aifreed pirate crew was attacking an exorcist ship, Eizen saves a mysterious female malak that was taken off her will. He and the crew befriends the malak and gives her the name 'Diana' as a way to help her regain her will. Diana is mysterious to everyone and Eizen cared about her but after seeing her special powers and knowledge, he begins to question who she is.
1. Destined Meeting

In Port Cadnix, an exorcist in a high manner aboard a ship but behind him was a girl with a very strange appearance.

She has long wavy silver white hair with some of it in a braid on her behind her head and dark purple eyes. Her bangs are layered and uneven in length, with an off-center split that has one section braided behind the head and a smaller strand sticking out, while the opposite side has her bangs worn loose with a single curl sticking out near the bottom.

Her outfit consists of a midnight blue top with silver lining and ornate trim and border of crosses and diamonds to form a corset-like design accenting the fleur-de-lis at the middle. A pattern of silver diamonds and eight-point stars covers the top, while the sides of the torso has indigo cloud designs with silver spots and lining. Indigo lace surrounds mauve ribbon stitching. Sewn to the middle of the chest is a midnight blue ribbon with curled, pale gold tails that resemble scrolls of paper. A black and gold emblem with a crescent moon sits in the middle. Attached to this is white scalloped material that wraps around the shoulders with pale indigo lining. Midnight blue and indigo argyle padded sleeves are included, worn under the shoulder with silver lining and studs. She also wears a frilly white choker and two different looking gloves that have a silver ornate trim. One is midnight blue with gold diamonds sewn beneath the trim, while the right arm has a midnight blue glittering hand portion and an indigo cloud covered lower half with a ruffled cuff.

A midnight blue skirt with silver diamonds, stars, and dots. On the fabric around the bottom are indigo gradient clouds with silver lining, and over this is a silver ornate design with curled lines, circles, and fleur-de-lis surrounding sky blue oval-shaped gems on a gold base. Each section above a gem has a skinny silver line connected to the top of the skirt. The bottom is trim with white ruffled fabric that has a pearl chain sewn around it connecting to a eight-point star every three chains. A dark blue peplum is sewn over the left corner of the skirt with a silver and indigo banner-like fabric lining the side and bottom that has _Lunar Witch_ written in silver. A silver lace border lines the bottom, along with silver tassels, and the fabric is held back by two mauve straps attached to sky blue gems. The inside of the peplum has a checkerboard print. On the corner is a larger variation of the ribbon from the top.

Midnight blue pumps with silver lining and a golden heel. White and gold bows adorn the foot with a gold _L_ charm at the center. Two silver stars and a single crescent is designed on each toe. These are worn with a pair of light indigo socks over a pair of white tights, separated by a silver or ornate lining and diamond pattern. Sparkles cover the leg, and going down the center and ankle is black silk ribbon with silver dangles and eight-point star charms hanging from the tails.

A dark blue bow with a few silver eight-point stars sewn to each side and trim of black thin frills is on her head. At the middle is a gold _L_ emblem with curled ribbon tails resembling scrolls of paper, and a silver crescent moon with a tall, thin gold crown. She also has silver dangles with a tassel hanging from a sky blue pearl as earings.

Her eyes seemed to be lifeless and empty while following the male exorcist.

The white haired girl board the ship with her master and he guides her to his room. He opened the door and sits down at a desk with a few papers in his hands. The girl stand patiently in the corner waiting for orders.

"Go get me some tea," he commands.

"Yes, sir." The girl bowed and left to find what he wishes. She found the kitchen on the ship and made tea. Tea in hand, the girl arrive back at his room and give her master his tea. He takes a sip and sighed.

"Now leave me," he barked.

The girl left the room and waited outside of the door. After standing for hours, her master send her to the deck and told her to sleep. The girl nodded and he left. The sun was replaced with the moon and the girl stared at its beauty. She fell asleep on the cold deck with nothing to keep herself warm.

* * *

 **-3 Days Later-**

The wind blew through the girl's long blue hair and it felt cool and crisp. Master was leaning over the railing and his face was green. The girl asked if he was okay, but he shoved her away and she fell on the hard deck. A loud noise shook the ship and the girl saw another ship approaching them from behind. The girl get up and looked at the huge ship.

"What is that thing?!" Master shouted.

"It's the Van Eltia! We can't outrun that ship!" A man yelled. Men was running all over the deck which confused the girl even more than the ship behind them.

"Let them board! I'll have it take care of them!" The girl's master shouted and pointed at the girl. The men didn't listen and continued to run everywhere. Some jumped into the ocean and swam for their lives.

Minutes flew by and the ship was right next to theirs. Men from the other ship boarded and master ordered the girl to kill them all. She nodded and began attacking the men. A man with blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of the girl. Their eyes met and he looked surprised by her presence.

"You're a Malak..." He mumbled. The girl doesn't answer and shoot lightning at him. He dodges and runs behind her. The girl cast a water arte and he got caught in its grasp as it turned to ice.

"Kill him, you stupid tool!" The master shouted. The man before the man broke free from the ice and glared daggers at the girl's master.

"She's not a tool!" He shouted. The girl was taken back by his words and stared at the mysterious man.

"She? More like 'it'!" Master scoffed.

"Eizen, we need to go! We've got what we came here for!" A man with a bird on his head shouted. Eizen grumbled and grabbed the girl's hand.

"Hey! That's mine!" Her master yelled. The girl tried to break away from his grip, but he only tightened it. Eizen picked her up in his arms around her waist and carried her to the other ship.

"Get us out of here!" He yelled.

The Van Eltia takes off and the ship the girl was previously on got smaller and smaller. Eizen sat the girl down and she backed away from him. The girl tripped over her own feet and landed on the deck.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Eizen. What's your name?" He asked as he helped her up.

"It," The girl answered.

"That's not a name. Do you have a real name?" He asked again.

"Is 'it' not a name?" The girl asked while tilting her head to the side. Eizen looked at her with sad eyes.

"No, it's not." He replied serious. The girl was even more confused. Her master have always called her that, assuming it was her name.

"First mate, give her a name," the man with a bird on his head said. Eizen nodded and stared into the girl's dark purple eyes with his ocean blue ones.

"Hmm..." He rested a hand under his chin and looked her over. "How about... Diana? Because of all the blue and those sky like details on her clothes."

"I like it!" The bird man said. Eizen nodded and smiled at the girl.

"Diana?" She asked.

"Your name," he said. Diana nodded and bowed.

"Wait a minute..." The bird man said as he walked over to Diana and stared into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Eizen asked.

"Her eyes seem... Dull," bird man said. Eizen once again looked into Diana's eyes.

"Her free will is gone," he said sadly.

"Will she ever break free from the shackles of her master?" The birdman asked.

"I've never seen it happen, Benwick. Maybe we can help her," Eizen said with crossed arms.

"What shall I do for you?" Diana asked with her hands together.

"Just relax, Diana! You're a guest upon the Van Eltia," Benwick said and Eizen's sad expression turned into a bright smile.

"Sounds good," Eizen said, he turned his smile from Benwick to Diana. "Welcome aboard the Van Eltia, Diana." Diana felt a warm sensation in her chest and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Thank you, Eizen." Diana thanked him. Benwick jumped up and down with excitement.

"Look at that! She's smiling!" He cheered.

"A step closer to freeing her," Eizen stated.

After that, Eizen showed her around the ship and told Diana where she was sleeping. She had an actual bed and room all to herself.

"Are there any chores I need to do?" Diana asked.

"No, you're free now. No one will ever use you again." Eizen said and placed a gentle hand on top of her head and smiled. "Now, get some sleep. We'll be docking in the morning."

Eizen left and Diana sat on the edge of the bed, thinking about all that happened today. She sighed and laid down on the comfortable bed. Her body relaxes and Diana easily falls asleep.


	2. Reawakening

Diana woke up the next morning and found out the Van Eltia has docked in Port Zekson, a place Diana knew all too well. Eizen comes in and smiled at the malak girl.

"I see you're finally up, Diana," Eizen grinned.

"Thank you for the comfortable and warm bed. I've never slept so peaceful in my life." Diana said, Eizen smiled and guided her off the ship. He noticed that Diana knew where they were going.

"Have you been to Port Zekson?" He asked. Diana nodded.

"My master had business here before." She told him as she was focusing on the road.

"Where did your ships take off?" He asked.

"Titania. He had some business with one of the prisoners there. He took me along in case he needed a shield," Diana answered honestly. Eizen flinched at her words. Diana guessed he didn't like the fact that she was being used as a shield.

"Exorcists are horrible people... Using Malakim as tools of destruction and protection," Eizen spat. Diana noticed he was flipping a coin she never seen before.

"May I ask a question?" Diana asked while looking at the golden coin in his hand.

"You don't have to ask for permission. Go ahead," he said.

"That coin doesn't look like normal Gald. Where is it from?" Eizen grinned and seemed happy that she asked. He told her the story behind the coin and Diana was enthralled by it.

"However... Every time I flip this coin, it always lands on tails." His words confused her.

"It never landed on heads?" He shook his head and tossed it again. He opened his hand and showed her. The coin landed on tails just as he said. "Has anyone else tried flipping it?"

"Benwick has, but it also landed on tails."

"Could I try?" Eizen handed Diana the coin and she flipped it into the air. She catch it in her palm and opened it slowly. Eizen gasped and stared at the coin in her hand.

"It's... Heads," he muttered in shock.

"You said you were a reaper that curses anyone who gets close to you. I think the coin says otherwise," Diana said and gave him the coin back. She smiled and he clutched the coin close to him. He flipped it again and it landed on heads. He couldn't rip his gaze from the coin.

"How's it going you two?" Benwick asked as he joined them. He was confused at the stunned Eizen and looked over his shoulder in shook. "The coin landed on heads?!" Eizen snapped his gaze from the coin to Benwick.

"For the first time since I got this coin, it finally lands on heads... All thanks to Diana." Eizen said and puts the coin back in his pocket and smiled at Diana. She smiled back and Benwick stared at the two of them.

"Okay, it's only been a day since you both met and now you're giving her a soft and mushy look like a boy would look at a girl he loves. You're going to creep her out, first mate." Benwick smacked Eizen on the back and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Love?" Diana asked. Eizen and Benwick stared at her in disbelief.

"You don't know what love is?!" Benwick yells. She pondered for a few seconds but couldn't think of the meaning. "So that means you haven't had your first kiss yet!" He nudged Eizen with his elbow towards her and he glared daggers at Benwick.

"Benwick," Eizen scolded.

"What? We need to show her what she has missed! It's so sad that she doesn't know about love." Benwick said.

"It's up to her if she wants to know what it is. Don't push anything onto her right now," Eizen said. Benwick nodded and sighed heavily. He left the two of them alone and Eizen rolled his eyes.

"Anyways... What weapon do you use?" He asked.

"Weapon?" Diana questioned in confusion before figuring out what he meant. "I don't really use anything to influence my mana flow. But I still need something to break away from my master's influence."

"Let's go find something that suits you." The pirate malak said.

Eizen guided Diana to a store a little ways from the Van Eltia. They sold countless consumables and weapons. Eizen stood in front of the man and asked about their weapons. Diana sat on a nearby bench and waited for him to return.

"Get back here with my gald!" A boy yelled after a much older man.

Diana got off of the bench and a green glow appeared on her hand. Vines appeared from the ground and grabbed the older man by his ankles, tripping him to the ground and the gald scattered everywhere. Diana binded the older man with more vines and gathered the gald in a small bag.

"Here you go." Diana said as she smiled and hand the boy his gald back.

"Thank you so much!" He said and smiled brightly at the witch dressed Malak.

Diana noticed people were staring at her as she sat back down. Eizen was staring at her in disbelief along with the man at the shop.

 _'Did I do something wrong?'_ Diana thought and stood back up before looking around at the people who were watching her.

"You little-!" The man who stole the gald growled and was about to attack Diana and she had no time to cast an arte.

Diana closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit. A warm arm suddenly wrapped around her waist and pulled her closely. Diana reopened her eyes slowly and saw Eizen, he was holding her close to his chest while he held the fist of the man who was about to hit the girl.

"You should leave before this gets messy," Eizen growled at the man. He flinched and pulled his fist free from Eizen's grip. The man ran away as fast as he could and disappeared around the corner. "Are you alright?" Diana nodded.

"Thank you." She thanked him and they broke apart from the embrace.

"Here. I thought this would suit you after what I saw you were capable of." Eizen handed her a strange book that was decorated with moons, Stars and zodiac signs all over it and a pair of clock hands over a circle of zodiac signs on the front cover. Diana put a hand on it, feeling high masses of mana in it.

"I can feel mana in this." Diana said and her eyes now having a wonderful luster.

"Once we get back to the Van Eltia, I'll help you make a vessel out of it." Eizen whispered and Diana nodded in understanding before smiling.

"I can't thank you enough." The witch dressed Malak said grateful.

"No, don't worry about it. Let's head back to the ship." Eizen said. Diana nodded and followed him back to the Van Eltia.

As they headed to the ship, people were staring at Diana and she felt uncomfortable with the sights on her, Eizen noticed this and stopped before turned to face the white haired Malak.

"What's wrong, Diana?" He asked.

"Um... Everyone's staring... At me," She said softly. Eizen looked around and saw the stares as well. He glared back at all the people who were staring at Diana and placed an arm around her.

"Inconsiderate bastards..." Eizen growled lowly. He held Diana close as they boarded the ship.

"We've restocked the ship and are ready to go!" Benwick announced.

"Good. Let's head out. There's a rumor I want to check out," Eizen said.

"Where to, first mate?" Benwick grinned.

"Leymon Sea is our destination," Eizen answered.

"If it is not a bother, can I ask what the rumor is?" Diana asked.

Eizen's face turned cold as he started telling her the rumor. Apparently, there's a group of pirates who are attacking merchant ships to satisfy their gald and killing needs.

"What a horrible thing to do..." Diana said under her breath.

"Indeed. They need to be stopped at all cost. They're tainting the seas with the blood of innocence." Eizen crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"I shall help in anyway I can," Diana declared.

"We're going to need your help the most, Diana." He flipped his coin again and it landed on heads. "This battle will be victorious," he said and grinned at her. Diana felt she could do anything now that she got a will of her own again and soon she'll make her master pay for what he did to her.

* * *

 ** **-A Week Later- ****

They finally made it to Leymon Sea in search of the murderous pirates. Eizen had showed Diana how to make a vessel of her new book while using it to store her powers for just in case. They've found the ship they think have a lead of the pirates.

"We need to find some cover. If we keep staying out in the open like this, we'll be an easy target for an ambush," Eizen informed Benwick.

"What should we do? There's no land or rock formations to hide behind," Benwick said worriedly.

"I can help," Diana said and walked over to them. Eizen and Benwick gave her curious looks. "Come." Diana lead them to the front of the ship, taking out her book that seemed to levitate in her hands and used a fire arte to create a mist around the Van Eltia.

"Woah..." Benwick gawked.

"Diana, I thought you only controlled water and plants," Eizen said.

"Yes, I'm a Malak of all four elements with a few additions. Sorry for not telling you." Diana explained before bowing.

"Don't apologize. I'm glad to have you aboard." Eizen said waving it off as the witch Malak straighten up.

"Whenever you need help, do not hesitate to ask me, Eizen." Diana said, putting her hands on her hips.

"How did you do that?!" Benwick asked.

"I warmed the water around us which creates a fog effect," The girl answered.

"Now we have the advantage we need," Eizen said.

Benwick nodded and prepared the crew while Diana stand at the bow of the Van Eltia and keep an eye out for a ship flying a black falcon flag. With the help of the fog, they weren't spotted. In the middle of the fog, Diana spot an anchored ship not too far away from their position.

"Eizen," Diana called out. He joined her at the bow and she pointed out the ship. "There's a ship right in front of us."

"Good work." He said, laid a hand on her shoulder and grinned. They approached the ship with the cover of the fog and pulled up next to it. "Stay here, Diana." Eizen boarded the other ship and Diana stayed on the bow of their ship.

Diana stayed a safe distance away from the battle and watch as the crew of the Van Eltia took men down left and right. Her eyes wandered to Eizen and saw a man sneaking up behind him. She quickly used an Arte on his head hard and knocked the man unconscious. Eizen turned around at the sound of the hit and saw the unconscious man on the deck. Their eyes met and Diana smiled. He smiled back and nodded. Before long, all the pirates were out cold. Eizen grabbed their captain and glared at him.

"Now... What shall we do with you?" He growled. Diana joined them on the other ship and stood by Eizen.

"Are there more of you?" Benwick asked. The captain wouldn't say a word and they all sighed. Diana kicked the captain in the stomach and forcefully placed one of his arms one the back while holding one straight in the air. The captain glared at her before Diana began to burn his arms with heat and shouted in pain.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" He shouted. Diana moved away and let Eizen to grab him by the collar. The captain spits out all the information he knows to them.

"So much for a captain..." Benwick groaned.

"At least Aifread isn't like this bastard. He wouldn't sell out his own crew just to save his own skin," Eizen spat.

"What should we do to him?" Benwick asked. Eizen changed his attention from Benwick to Diana.

"I can freeze from inside out if you like, to cool down the burns I did." She suggested and Eizen nodded. The Malak pirate let the captain go and Diana grabbed his throat while casting an arte, freezing him through his whole body.

"Any news?" Benwick asked.

"There's another fleet of them planning to ambush a small village near Hellawes," Eizen informed them.

"Hellawes it is!" Benwick grinned. Eizen nodded and they headed back to the Van Eltia.

"If I'm correct there's a small village of outcasts who go against the Abbey. They were kicked out of Hellawes and built a village for all those who opposed the Abbey. I'm not sure what the village was called but it is located in the Figahl Icecaps. It should not be hard to find." Diana explained through her experience. Eizen nodded and flipped his coin.

"Alright, you heard Diana. Let's head to Hellawes and stop these bastards once and for all." Eizen commanded while grinning.

The Van Eltia pirates had some trouble in Hellawes but were able to work it out. Now they can finally get to the Figahl Icecaps. When Diana saw snow for the first time, she couldn't help but stare in amazement. It was gleaming like small gems and was cold as ice.

"It's so pretty!" Diana accidentally shouted, getting Eizen and Benwick's attention and felt embarrassed as she blushed. "I-I'm sorry..." Eizen and Benwick chuckled deeply and she felt even more embarrassed.

"I'm guessing you've never seen snow before?" Benwick crossed his arms with a smile. Diana shakes her head and picked up a handful of snow. It was cold and a beautiful white. She shaped it into a ball and drew a smiley face on it. Diana giggled and threw it at Benwick, it hit him right in the back of the head and he jumped from the impact.

"Coldcoldcold!" He yelled while running around in a circle but Eizen stopped him.

"I've only read about the Figahl Icecaps a long time ago about the small village from my master. He was planning on burning the whole village that I protected down." Diana said gently. Eizen balled his hands up into fists, Diana grabbed his hands to calm him down. "Don't worry, Eizen. I talked him out of it." Eizen was shocked at her words and stared into her eyes.

"How did you talk him out of it?" He asked.

"... I told him I would become his Malak if he spared the village..." She told them, Benwick and Eizen couldn't believe her words and didn't say a thing.

"You'd sacrifice your free will for a whole village of people you don't know. I admire that," Eizen said and Diana was shocked by his words.

"Not many people would've done what you did," Benwick added.

"I thought you'd both be yelling at me right now," Diana said with guilt. Eizen and Benwick shook their heads.

"We'd never yell at you for something so admirable. We may be pirates, but we know a true hero when we see one," Benwick stated.

"And for pirates, you're very well at complimenting people," The Malak witch said and grinned. Eizen couldn't hold back the grin that was spreading across his face. They reached the village and saw the people talking with worried expressions. Diana sensed something behind them and casted a fire arte.

"Hot!" A man jumps out of a bush with a hood over his face.

"It looks like we've found our attackers," Eizen said while glaring at the man. He flinched and tried to run away. The witch Malak froze his feet and he fell face first into the snow. Benwick started to laugh and Diana grinned from ear to ear.

"There has to be more than one of them. I'll check the rest of the village. Benwick, you check outside the village again. Diana, check the back gate." Eizen ordered. Diana nodded and headed to the gate located in the far end of the poor village.

"Miss!" A woman shouted to her. Diana turned and she was running towards her. "I saw a strange group of men right outside of the gate. They've been trying to get in for hours."

"I'll take care of them." Diana said as she headed out of the gate and searched the area. "She said they were right here..." She sighed and decide to head back into the village. Before Diana reached the gate, an arm wrapped around her throat and she felt something cold run across her neck.

"Now... What's a pretty thing like you wandering all by yourself?" A man whispered in her ear. Diana flinched at his touch and tried to get away but his arm tightened around her throat, making it hard to breathe. "Get her friends. I want a trade!" Men appeared out of nowhere and headed into the village. After a few minutes, they returned with Eizen and Benwick.

"Let her go," Eizen growled lowly. The man trailed the knife against Diana's throat and she felt a stinging sensation. Eizen's eyes were filling with anger as each second passed. Diana looked over at Benwick and saw his expression. She's never seen him so angry.

"If you let me slaughter this village, I'll let your precious flower go," the man holding Diana said. His arm kept tightening and her vision was growing dark.

"Let Diana go!" Benwick shouted.

"You're killing her!" Eizen screamed. Diana's body was growing weak from the lack of air and something appeared in her mind.

"Leo... Gemini..." She whispered weakly and a rush of energy flew through her body, energy burst out of Diana and pushed the man away. "Zodiac!"

Diana's book appeared and opened to show the many pages inside as two lights came out, a lion and a pair of twin girls appeared however, the lion was see through with many stars inside and the same was with the twins' dresses and hair. The lion started to attack the men around them and the twins simultaneously attacked the man that held Diana. The two pirates could only stare at the sight as the summoned creatures killed everyone except them and their summoner. Diana's eyes showed many stars and clock arms spinning around before the book disappeared and the tips of Diana's hair turned dark blue.

Diana fell to the snowy ground unconscious from exhaustion and lack of air. Eizen ran over and picked her up in his arms in bridal style as Benwick checked the men.

"They're all dead," Benwick announced. Eizen held Diana close to his chest.

"Let's get back to the ship." The first mate commanded.

Eizen ran with the Malak witch in his arms while Benwick hurried close behind. They reached the Van Eltia and Eizen took Diana to his room. He sat her down on his bed and kneeled in front of her. Diana stirred and opened her eyes slowly, her vision was blurry but could still make out the earth Malak.

"Eizen..." She whispered weakly.

"What you did was incredible." He said impressed and ran a hand over Diana's cheek. "You need to rest as much as possible, those creatures you summoned took away the last of your energy." The green eyed Malak smiled. "Don't worry. It'll only be for a couple of days. We need you in top shape."

"T-thank you," Diana said hushed and Eizen placed a finger over her lips.

"No talking. If you need to rest." Eizen said while standing up. "I shouldn't have left your side. If I didn't, none of this would've happened." He glanced sadly down at the ground.

"It's not your fault, you saw what I can do. I can take care of myself." Diana explained weakly while taking his hand.

"Thank you, Diana." Diana smiled and held his hand gently. He squeezed it in return and Diana's smile got bigger. "Get some rest." He ran a hand through her hair and smiled, Diana nodded and he left.

* * *

 **'Song: Arrival of Tears by Ayane from '11 Eyes'.'**

 **(The music and chorus starts. Images of the group flashes on the screen with a cloudy sky all looking away from the camera determined. First Velvet with a scarlet theme, then Laphicet with yellow, Rokurou in purple. Diana and Eizen share the screen diagonally as Diana is in the upper right corner in dark blue and Eizen in the lower left in orange. Eleanor and Magilou has the same concept, Eleanor in the lower right instead in blue and Magilou in pink in the upper left. The title card appears in front of a full moon.)**

Yuganda kakusei no naka de

 **(The screen first shows Diana and Eizen on the Van Eltia on the sea. The camera zooms around the ship to show the crew before going to Diana's eye which had clock hands going around.)**

Akaki yoru ga me wo samaseba

 **(The scene switches to Velvet standing in front of the red moon of the Scarlet Night, her claw out as the wind blew through her hair, clothes and the loose bandages on her arm. Her eyes having a murderous gaze forwards the horizon.)**

Kurai yami to ano memorii

 **(The screen then show Rokurou taking a step forward with a person behind him, whose back was turned to him. The next show Magilou with a grin scaring Bienfu, who quickly flew around a panicked Eleanor.)**

Tsukikage ni obieteru

 **(The next scene show Laphicet looking at his compass on the stairs of the Van Eltia as light came out of it and leading up into the sky, showing the moon again before being covered by the clouds.)**

Honoo ga tsutsumikondeku

 **(The screen shows Eizen flipping his coin before switching to him running to help a falling Diana from landing into a dark pool. He managed to grab her hand just in time before the screen switch.)**

Subete wo yakitsukushite mo

 **(The scene then switches to Seres turning into flames which in turn transforms into the Sorcerer's ring. The screen changes into Velvet on her knees crying in a white space while holding her head in agony.)**

Inori dake wa tayasazu ni

 **(The scene then show the different areas of the Midgand Empire. Northgand, Midgand, Southgand, Eastgand, Endgand and Islegand.)**

Tomo to kawashita asu no tame

 **(Everyone started to gather together at the edge of the Van Eltia before jumping off and the camera switched behind them as light took over the screen and a dark purple mist appeared over it.)**

Afureru namida renjou ni hibike

 **(The screen switches to Velvet fighting Oscar in Titania. Before switching Rokurou dueling against the man from before.)**

Boukyaku no tsurugi e to

 **(The scene then to Magilou flying around on her guardian as the camera follow her to the ship to show Eleanor and Eizen fighting against exorcists on the Van Eltia.)**

Setsunasa ni oborete yuku tamashii

 **(The next scene shows Diana using her mystic arte Clock Circus and then Laphicet using his own mystic arte Binding Order. They then stood back to back before smiling at each other.)**

Fuyuushite yuku hikari

 **(The scene switches to Artorius with his back turned before turning around to face it and the camera zooms back to show his fellow exorcists by his side in a cathedral as a picture of Diana's old master grinning evilly at the camera.)**

Sora wo kirisaite Kono sekai kibou wo daite yukou

 **(The next scene show the camera zooming through a forest as the group flash by turning to the camera under each beat. First Velvet, then Laphicet, Eizen, Rokurou, Magilou and Bienfu, lastly Eleanor. The camera then takes a stop next to Diana praying while standing on top of the water in a lake as the moon shines over her, her hair blowing in the wind before the camera goes up to the sky. The full moon and the constellation of Gemini showing on screen.)**


	3. Encounter

****-Three days later- ****

Diana woke up and headed to the main deck and smelled the salty air. She stretched towards the sun and closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth. Diana suddenly began to hum a song when Benwick noticed her.

"Diana!" Benwick shouted and Diana opened her eyes. He joined her and stared at the sea below them. "How're you feeling?" Diana smiled and a grin spread across his face.

"Better than yesterday at least." She said while placing a hand under her chin.

"I heard you humming, you should sing to the crew some time. Your voice sounds like a beautiful melody," Benwick complemented. Diana rolled her eyes and nudged him gently. "What? I'm only telling the truth."

"Benwick's telling the truth, Diana." Eizen said as he joined them and Diana smiled brightly at him. He smiled back as he stood next to her.

"So, what's next, First Mate?" Benwick asked. Eizen placed a finger in his chin and closed his eyes in deep thought.

Before Diana could get Eizen's attention, something moved in the corner of her eye. She stepped away from Eizen and Benwick to see what it was, it was a ship that resembled a Merchant's that caught her attention. They were heading towards the Vortigern Sea Gate Fortress. Diana ran back to Eizen and Benwick.

"Eizen, Benwick!" Diana called out.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"There's a merchant ship that is heading for Vortigern!" She exclaimed, pointing at the ship and Eizen's eyes grew wide.

"The Sea Gate Fortress. Why would they be heading there?" Eizen asked.

"They probably don't know the gates are sealed. Should we stop them?" Benwick asked. Eizen pondered for a moment, then his eyes met Diana's.

"Diana, are you up for this?" Eizen asked.

"Of course but I shouldn't summon for the time being."

"Aim the cannons for the water next to the ship. We'll ground the ship and warn them," Eizen said to the crew. They all nodded and went to their stations. Diana got to her position on the front of the ship and takes out her book as it levitated. "Aim your artes at the port side of the ship."

She nodded and prepared herself. The ship speed up and Diana used water artes to push their ship towards the nearest island. After a few minutes of cannon fire and artes, the ship grounded near West Laban Tunnel. Diana saw the people on the ship get off and prepare themselves for battle.

"Drop anchor!" Eizen shouted.

Eizen and Diana stay on board while Benwick confronted the strangers. After a few minutes of waiting, Eizen and Diana left the Van Eltia.

"That'll be us," Eizen said as they approached the strangers. Diana sensed something strange about two of them and could tell Eizen felt the same dark presence.

"Two daemons, a Malak, and a witch. That's quite a group you've got," Diana said with a smirk. "The little boy with them is a Malak with extraordinary power. I can feel it just by standing close to him."

"Why did you target our ship?" The girl with long black hair growled. Diana tugged on Eizen's sleeve and he looked at her.

"I'll handle this," Diana whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself?" He asked. Diana smiled to reassure him.

"I'll be fine, Eizen." He nodded and Diana walked a few steps forward. "You were heading towards the Sea Gate. The gates have been sealed shut by the order of the Abbey. We stopped you to give you this warning so you wouldn't be killed."

"So, you stopped us to save our lives?" The man with hair covering one eye asked.

"Yes, and we plan to help you get past the gate. You're going to need all the help you can get." Diana said placing a hand on her hip.

"Why should we trust you?" The girl took a step towards them and her hand changed. It resembles a claw from a werewolf and a dark aura resonated from the limb.

"I see we have no choice. Ready yourself, Diana," Eizen said. Diana took out her book without a second thought and took a fighting stance. Without another word, their battle began.

Diana used her powers to knock away the malak boy even though she felt bad to do that to him before the black haired woman tried to attack her but Eizen used one of his earth Artes to force her back. The battle was intense even though Diana knew this was only a test for the newcomers if they were worthy to join the Aifread crew, so Eizen didn't use his full strength like she did to not reveal their potential. After a while, Eizen and Diana stopped as they were satisfied and took away their weapons.

"You pass the test. Join us." Eizen offered as their opponents sheathed their weapons.

"Well, aren't you the impudent one?" The woman asked.

"Says the daemon who torched Hellawes." Diana pointed out. After sailing away from the snow covered land they had gotten information rather quickly that there was a daemon that caught the whole village in flames in a matter of seconds.

"You knew about that?" The woman asked a bit shocked even though it didn't show on her face.

"I hope you realize we're doing you a favor." Eizen told the group. "Just like she explained. If you'd stayed on that course, you would've smashed right up against the Gate of Vortigern."

"You're heading for Midgand, aren't you?" Benwick guessed. "That means gonna have to go through the narrows up ahead. But the kingdom has a massive fortress there built to defend them... With a tremendous gate." The woman began to think about it.

"If that is true, we're in your debt." The daemon man said grateful.

"We desire to pass through as well, but we lack the strength. I propose we form a partnership." Eizen requested.

"We might be Malakhim but we can't just rely on our abilities in combat." Diana explained further.

"I'd be a fool to blindly trust the words of a few pirates." The woman responded.

"It's up to you if you accept. But that's okay if you don't want to. You should look at the gate for yourself. We won't stop you. We'll even throw you a nice funeral, if you like." Eizen said before walking forwards them with Diana by his side, the small group thought they would be attacked again before they figured it out.

"So what? We're allowed to refuse?" The witch asked confused and Diana turned around.

"It's your call." She answered simply.

"Your business is your business, and ours is ours. There's nothing more to say." Eizen continued. Benwick ran over to them quickly.

"But First Mate! Y-You can't go alone! We'll come with you!" He said.

"You'll only get in the way. Stick to the plan and focus on your duties aboard the Van Eltia." Eizen replied before continuing forward.

"Don't worry, Benwick. I'll look after him." Diana assured him before following the earth malak.

"Be careful." Benwick said as he watched the malak girl climbing up the vines to follow Eizen.

When she reached the top, Diana took a glance at her friends before going inside the very tunnel. She hadn't seen anything so beautiful and peaceful since her rescue from her old master but daemons was in the cave too which was nothing she couldn't handle on her own thanks to being around the pirate crew and Eizen's curse. It didn't take long before she found the earth malak.

"Eizen." Diana called out which made the Reaper stop and turned around with a grin.

"You weren't followed on your way here?" Eizen asked and Diana shake her head.

"No, they were about to talk to Benwick when I walked in." The malak girl replied with a small smile. "After all, you can't say no to me following you."

"I could but I know you can take care of yourself." Eizen pointed out and Diana giggled.

"Let's go deeper before they catch up to us." Diana said as she walked over to his side. "Or else they are going for an easy walk in here."

"You're really clever, you know that." Eizen said and Diana nodded.

"I'm not Van Eltia's little witch for nothing." Diana explained as a small light flew by her face. "It was I who found that group of misfits."

The two malakhim continued on their way through the tunnel forwards Vortigern. The pirate crew loved being around the girl and whenever she performed with her special powers, she was able to wake constellations inside her book to life and other things that can make normal people think of magic. That is why the crew called her a 'magician' or a 'witch' which the second Diana preferred to call herself, what she didn't know was that the people on the ship was starting to come up with a title since people around the world have noticed the girl on the ship and rumored powers.

Eizen was glad to have met Diana, the first person to not be affected by his curse. The two was a really powerful duo, Diana's magic could be close range and long range so her attack pattern was like his own. Eizen was proud to see much progress on her since it has only been a few weeks since she was freed from her bind of her master and taken on a really kind and unreadable personality which fits her mysterious aura. They had just defeated a giant scorpion daemon when they heard footsteps behind them which revealed to be the black haired woman with her companions but Eizen didn't turn around to face them.

"So, you've chosen to trust a pirate?" Eizen asked them.

"Not for a second. But if you're prepared to lend us the use of your ship and crew until we reach the capital, we'll help you." The woman replied and Diana sighed in relief.

"I'll agree to those terms. But there's something I should tell you first." The pirate malak explained as he took his coin out from his pocket and threw up in the air before catching it with the same hand, showing it landed on tails once again. "I bring ill fortune to all those around me. The 'Reaper's Curse'. I could flip this coin a thousand times and still land on tails. Trying to get through the fort once cost the lives of five good sailors. If you join up with us. I can't guarantee your safety."

"Why would you go out of your way to warn us?" The woman asked, obviously not believing in the curse.

"He cares for everyone around him that is affected by the curse that isn't considered an enemy, besides you wouldn't want to meet an unwanted death." Diana said as Eizen threw his coin to the woman, who caught it in her human hand, surprising the female malak. "If you still want to come with us, you know the risks around us."

"Works for me." The woman said as she threw the coin back to Eizen. "I land on tails, I'll flip it to heads on my own." Eizen opened his hand and started to grin as he showed the coin to Diana, the coin had landed on heads which made Diana smile big.

"You were right." Eizen confessed.

"Of course, I was." Diana said hugging her book, getting the trio's attention as the malak boy eyed the book in her arms.

"Your name?" Eizen asked the group.

"Velvet. This is Number Two." The woman introduced her and the boy malak, who stayed quiet as Eizen crossed his arms and Diana got a little worried.

"I'm Rokurou. A pleasure." The daemon swordsman told them his name.

"Eizen, this is Diana." Eizen introduced them.

"A pleasure." The witch malak greeted while bowing slightly. "We're grateful for you accompanying us."

"You got a plan to attack, I'm sure. Let's hear it." Velvet said to get to the point.

"To put it bluntly, Vortigern is impregnable. It won't fall to an attack whether by sea or by land." Diana explained as she unsummoned her book. "The walls and gates are big and thick, made by stone."

"So, no plan?" Rokurou asked.

"Wait. What about both at once?" Velvet asked.

"Exactly. First we send the Van Eltia to draw their fleet out of the narrows. Then we slip inside and open the seagate ourselves. The Van Eltia will then break away and rush back into the channel. We'll climb aboard and push through." Eizen explained with Diana nodding in agreement.

"So we are sneaking in through one of the entrances on the other side of the wall to open it by ourselves and then get on the Van Eltia as she comes in." Diana finished. "It won't be easy, especially when Vortigern's security is tight and with Eizen's curse. There'll be guards everywhere which is why we needed your help."

"One slip and we're all as good as dead." Rokurou pointed out nervous.

"Then don't slip, and we're not dead." Velvet replied.

"Walking with the reaper, huh?" Rokurou said sweat dropping.

"The plan is already in motion." Eizen said serious. "Let's move. This cave leads to the fortress."

The group started walking through the cave and the malakhim were right to add the trio with them. However, Eizen and Diana would glance at Number two a few times since they were worried about him and his lack of communication with them. Eizen also had feeling that Diana would notice about what's actually wrong with the boy. Velvet and Rokurou was in for a surprise when it came to Diana's abilities and had their suspicion that maybe Diana wasn't just a malak but something else.

"The kid's awfully quiet. You think maybe there's something wrong with him?" Rokurou said.

"Number Two always that way." Velvet replied.

 _'That's true. He's really quiet unlike Velvet and Rokurou.'_ Diana thought worried as she glanced at the boy. _'I hope he's okay.'_

"Stop that. Calling him by a number is cruel." The daemon swordsman said.

"What's 'Rokurou' mean?" The black haired woman asked.

"Well. 'Son Number Six'. Technically." Rokurou answered.

"Same thing then." Velvet replied.

"Not even remotely!" Rokurou exclaimed a little irritated.

"Number Two, do you have something in mind?" Diana asked as she turned around.

The malak girl gasped when she saw that the boy covering his mouth as a big scorpion was in front of him. Number Two just stood there, he didn't move, he didn't shout and was waiting for the daemon to strike. Diana couldn't handle it and disappeared into white mist and sparkles, reappearing over the boy and forced themselves to the ground and Diana used her vines to tie it down as an arrow of wind hit it, finishing it off as the rest of the group as the malak witch stood up with Number Two.

"You alright, you two?!" Rokurou asked as Eizen came to Diana's side.

"Yeah, barely." Diana replied as she felt a small pain in her right arm.

"Why didn't you say something?!" Velvet said upset. "If Diana hadn't noticed in time, you'd be dead!" The malak boy lowered his head.

"... you ordered me to keep my mouth shut." He answered and Velvet realized something while Diana was shocked and Eizen noticed this, knowing that the female pirate finally noticed the similarities between the two of them.

"That's not what I meant?! Why? Why did you do that?" The daemon woman exclaimed and started shaking the boy, her tone was filled with concern.

"Whoa, take it easy, Velvet." Rokurou said as she stopped and let go of the boy.

"Let me guess, kid. You were bound by an exorcist?" Eizen asked and Diana covered her eyes with her bangs. Number Two nodded as an answer and Eizen sighed with a sad look in his eyes. "I thought as much. The boy's will has been sealed away. Malakhim have individual personalities, just like humans. But exorcists have developed methods to seal those personalities away... So they can use malakhim as uncomplaining tools."

"Eizen..." Diana said which caught everyone's attention. "Did I... act like this before you saved me?" Eizen sighed as an answer and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Diana was just like him until we took her from her master under a raid with that exorcist's ship, however I've never seen someone escape from an exorcist." Eizen explained to the group. "But it is possible to regain their will over time, we have taken time to help Diana which is why she can talk her thoughts and experience things like people and malakhim do. We can't guarantee it is possible he can regain it like she did." Velvet wasn't listening and looked at Number Two, who was looking at Diana's arm.

"Are you hurt?" He asked and Diana smiled sadly as she got down on one knee, showing the small bruise on her elbow.

"I'm alright, it is just a bruise from the fall." Diana explained. "It'll heal on its own or I'll use an arte on it. Thank you for asking."

"Thank... you..." Number Two repeated as Diana stood up.

"Listen, kid. If you ever in trouble, speak up ok?" Rokurou said.

"If I'm...In trouble?" Number Two repeated a little confused.

"Yeah. Don't hesitate to call for help if you're about to get attacked by a monster okay?" Diana said with a gentle smile and the malak boy only nodded.


	4. Vortigern

The rest of the journey was a quiet one. They had their few encounters with the same type of monsters. Eizen was getting a little worried over Diana now that she knew how it was to see a malak without free will, she must have a lot to think about now.

"Diana." Eizen said to get her attention. "I know you have a lot to think about now that you've seen what the exorcists have done to our kind."

"Yes, it's a lot to take in but I'm worried about the boy and on something else." Diana answered honestly.

"And that is?" Eizen asked confused.

"My memories before my master sealed my free will." Diana replied, surprising the earth malak and somehow caught Velvet's attention a bit. "Ever since what happened a while ago, I've been starting to regain my old memories and bit by bit I've been starting to remember my life before the Abbey. Right now, I haven't much to go on." Eizen grinned a bit and patted her on the head slightly.

"There's no need to be worried about that. Just tell me if those memories start to bother you and let's talk about it, alright?" Eizen suggested and Diana smiled.

"Thank you, Eizen." Diana thanked him. Velvet eyed them suspiciously before focusing on the road ahead.

As they resumed forward they saw a door that will lead them to the gate fortress. But something was wrong. There was no one guarding the entrance. That definitely wasn't a good sign as Eizen kept his eyes on the area around the gate. Something was off. For a well secured place like Vortigern. There was no way they will leave an entrance unguarded. It was ridiculous when you considered how tight the security is.

"There's no guard. Do we just go in?" Rokurou asked.

"Wait. This isn't what I expected." The pirate malak said and Diana gasped.

The wind blew as a lonely leaf flew towards the sealed gate. It was turned to dust as it was struck by a small spark of lightning. Velvet eyed Diana because of her reaction to the barrier.

"There's a barrier over it?" Rokurou asked a little shocked.

"They must have changed the security." Eizen pointed out. "Diana, can you dispel it with your powers?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Diana answered. "That exorcist barrier can only be dispelled by the one that made it. I'm sorry I couldn't be of help."

"You weren't kidding, were you?" Velvet asked as she glared at the two malakhim pirates. "That scorpion and this barrier, all part of your curse."

"You'll be lucky if that's the worse of it." Eizen said as he turned his back to them while grinning forwards Diana by his side.

"Then, why are you here, Diana?" Rokurou asked the female malak. "Knowing about Eizen's curse and all?"

"That is because I've gotten used to it under the short amount of time with them, so the curse haven't really bothered me." Diana answered with a small smile. "Eizen has always been kind to me, so I know he tries his best to protect me from the curse. I know he think through much, so I try to help by my knowledge that come from the Abbey which can be useful."

"I get it. A direct assault would be a bad idea. What's the plan?" said Rokurou.

"Down the cliff there should be an entrance used during the fortress's construction. We'll check that." Eizen explained to the group.

"You did your research." The daemon woman said.

"I had to, didn't I?" Eizen pointed out with a grin.

The group went down the cliff, heading forwards the other entrance. As the group was climbing down the cliff, they climbed down more vines acting as a ladder. When they reached the bottom they saw the other entrance that will lead the sea fortress. Unlike the other one it had two guards guarding it. Looks like they were in the right place. However, Diana was eyeing the two guards at the gate like something were to happen.

"Is that the way in?" The black haired woman asked.

"This one's actually guarded." Rokurou said.

"If they're guards that means there's no barrier. Let's move everyone." Velvet said as her eyes was set on the guards as the daemons charged in.

"Wait!" Diana exclaimed as she realized something and that also caught Number Two's attention.

"Stop... Those guards are-" Number Two tried to warn them as Eizen saw what the two had seen, malevolence was spewing out of their bodies.

"Careful! They're not what they seem!" Eizen warned.

"They've been consumed by daemonblight!" Diana yelled. "They'll turn into daemons!"

True stated by the three malakhim the two guards have transformed. They no longer had their helmets revealing that both have become lizard daemons. The two Lizardman charged at the two with swords as the malakhim rushed to the daemons as they prepared for battle.

"They transformed into daemons!" Rokurou exclaimed.

"What kind of curse is this, Eizen?!" Velvet asked as she was starting to believe the two pirates.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Eizen said and Diana sighed as a reply.

The five went to battle, overpowering the two Lizardmen in number and strength. The battle didn't last very long as their combined power and artes that made the group didn't really need to use their full power. They were both killed but they were in a hurry to get to those controls and open the gate.

"You wouldn't expect these guards to carry the daemonblight. Is this your curse again?" Rokurou said as he took away his swords.

"Probably." The malak pirate replied coolly.

"If I'd charged in, that might have turned ugly. Thank you for stopping me." Velvet said as she turned to the malak pirates.

"Don't thank me. He's the one who noticed the danger." Eizen replied and gazed at Number Two.

"Yeah, he and I sensed it at the same time but he was faster in warning you." Diana continued with a smile as she looked at the malak boy by her side as he lowered his head.

"In that case, I'll be counting on you to keep watch. After all, we've got a reaper with us. Who knows what else we'll find." Velvet ordered Number Two, who tilted his head in confusion. Diana just smiled at Number Two as she got down slightly to face him.

"She means that you can talk whenever you feel like it." Diana translated easier as the black haired woman walked away. "Not only that but keep on the lookout. If there's any problem then ask."

"Understood... Keeping watch." Number Two replied while he nodded.

Eizen couldn't help but feel proud at Diana's progress and how she's taken up to herself to take care of the malak boy in his journey to get a free will of his own. That's what Eizen liked about Diana now, she can be really kind to many but get her on her bad side is dangerous. The crew haven't seen her angry but they didn't want to take the risk to find out.

* * *

When the group walked inside the fortress, they met the sight of daemons roaming the hallways which was a bit shocking since the security usually is really high and tight. This was unexpected by Eizen and Diana but they knew that the misfortune that the curse bring was the cause of the sudden appearance of daemons.

"Hmm... Looks like there are more daemons inside as well." Rokurou said before looking at Eizen. "Don't tell me, Eizen. You're the source of daemonblight?"

"Nope, it's just our bad luck to be around when it spread." The First mate replied.

"So, of course he's not the source of daemonblight." Diana said while pinching the bridge of her nose. "His curse not only affects people but their surroundings as well. This is what it means to walk with a reaper. You've only yourselves to blame in joining forces with us."

"It works in our favor. The enemy won't be capable of an organized response." Velvet pointed out.

"That is true. They'll be too focused on fighting the daemons to take notice of us." The female malak responded.

"And we're a small group. Our mobility will be an advantage in the chaos." The daemon swordsman said.

"So Eizen, how do we open the gate?" The black haired woman asked.

"The controls ought to be located in the upper part of the gate. We'll activate them and then send a signal." Eizen explained to the daemons.

"Got it. To the top of the gate, then." Velvet said while nodding.

Eizen looked at Diana with a grin as the two malakhim knew that worse things were about to happen. They had to fight a lot while walking through the hallways out to the outside which led to one of the towers, however the group noticed a battleship at the port which worried the malakhim. The ship had enough cannons to take the Van Elita, Eizen could see that his female companion started to get nervous over their friends by the ship.

The group climbed up the ladder to the tower with the girls climbing up first as they arrived at the top. Diana helped Number Two up on his way as Eizen and Rokurou came up. A knight guard suddenly arrived while running in panic, he was probably scared of so many daemons roaming around the place.

The knight was suddenly punched in the face by Eizen. The blond malak kept his eyes around the area. There was an opened hallway ahead. To the right, a closed double door. Doing his research of the fortress, this is where they needed to go. But knowing his curse, he was sure the door was locked and the key was somewhere around. The guy he just punched, obviously will not have it. He has come to know his blessing very well, the same goes for Diana. It was never going to be easy when you have a curse like that. The pirate malak walked over to the door.

"This door should lead to the gate. But it looks like they've got it locked up tight." Eizen explained to the group.

Velvet answered with unleashing her daemon arm hitting the door as hard as she could, it had no effect."Well, brute force is out." She replied.

"Looking for the key is our only option if we want to get to the mechanisms." Diana pointed out.

"Intruders! How dare you set foot in our domain!" The knight guard was up glaring at the group.

"Where's the key?" The daemon woman asked.

"I am a proud knight of Midgand! I'm not about to yield to the likes of petty daemons!" The knight replied angry.

"Well, we can't get anything from him." Diana pointed out annoyed. "That's a knight's oath to not speak until they get commands from higher ups."

"There's nothing I hate more than someone else trying to control the direction of my life." Eizen said, approaching the soldier, "My wheel is mine to hold. If I'm not the one steering the ship, then I'm not truly alive."

Eizen continued his slow approach towards the soldier. Much to Eizen's surprise, the soldier wasn't stepping back, staying in position. While his eyes definitely had fear in them, he apparently held enough conviction to stand his ground.

Number Two listened to Eizen's words and murmured softly, "...The one steering..." This got Diana's attention and she smiled as she watched the malak get to work.

The soldier garnered his courage and stood against Eizen, "T-That's right! And my entire life is devoted to the defense of this fortress! I will not yield!"

Eizen couldn't help but grin, "Then you better be ready to accept all that happens to you in the line of duty!"

The next thing surprised everyone. Eizen picked up speed and a quick jab on the soldier's neck staggered him and before he could retaliate, Eizen spun him around, grabbed his right arm and twisted it behind him before shoving him to the wall. Aifread's first-mate now had the soldier in his grasp.

"Now let's see just how deep your devotion truly goes." Eizen threatened.

Diana and the party heard the sound of bone being broken around the hallway followed by the soldier's scream of agony. Eizen repeated the torture by breaking the soldier's fingers one by one until the soldier finally relented, revealing to Eizen and the party where the key to the door was – in a control room beyond their current location.

"One more question," Eizen said to the frightened Midgand soldier, "Which way to the battleship?"

"S-Straight ahead! Up the stairs!"

"Got it."

Eizen released the soldier's arm but immediately followed it up by delivering a swift blow on the head, knocking the soldier out. He got what he needed.

"So Eizen, what's the plan?" Velvet asked.

Eizen cleared his throat and revealed his plan, "Let's go for the ship first. Diana, could you use your powers to locate the docks? We need an actual lead to get rid of the battleship."

"I thought I couldn't use my summons until I've recovered." Diana pointed out, getting everyone's interest.

"Even I can notice that your location spell doesn't use much of your energy." Eizen explained with a grin. "Ready to show them your true power?"

"Ok, then." Diana answered and summoned her book which landed gently in her hands. "Pikario, it's time to come out and help us." The book opened and a sphere of light came out flying around the group, forming into a bird with the same star see through design which landed onto Diana's outstretched finger as she had her book in her other arm. "Lead the way to the docks."

The bird listened to her command and flew away to the direction the guard had said, leaving a blue trail behind.

"There. As soon as we walk passed it, it'll disappear." Diana explained to the group.

As decided, they went to stop the battleship first. So it was to the port where the ship stood by following trail. They needed to take it out of the picture in order for the Van Eltia to travel with no problem once they open the gate. There were more encounters ahead. Lizardman, Wallman and winged creatures like bats. It was getting very busy with so many battles to fight. Velvet and Rokurou were still confused over Diana.

Her powers were a real mystery so Eizen explained her abilities a bit to the three. The First mate didn't say much about her ability to summon the Zodiacs, that is a thing that the group had to find out by themselves under battle when Diana was fully recovered. The female malak hadn't really paid much attention to the others except for Number Two as a fellow malak that had escaped the exorcists, she wanted to help him as much as possible just like Eizen and the others have done for her.

They had to move a boulder to destroy another boulder that was blocking a path. A path that will lead them to the docks. After entering through another door, and fighting more monsters, they were about to reached another door at the end of a hallway. There was someone standing in their way, a praetor. The two pirates knew there were to be exorcists in Vortigern, only a few while the rest of the forces were composed of imperial officers, or rather knights.

Praetors would usually have one to two malakhims. So it will be a challenging fight if not taken seriously. Good thing none of the stronger praetors were present in the fortress. There was plenty of security for the need of any of them. On the contrary to the capital where the Abbey headquarters were located. Everyone was there, including the leader Artorius. This praetor was blocking the way, door were obviously they needed to go.

"An exorcist praetor?!" Velvet exclaimed as she immediately went to a fighting stance drawing her gauntlet blade.

"The docks are up ahead. Like it or not, we're coming through." Eizen said.

"Hey, wait. Are you intruders? I suppose it doesn't matter" the praetor unsheathed his sword" I will cut down any who consort with daemons. Face the fury of the Rangetsu sword style!"

"Rangetsu?" Diana repeated as she blinked, this exorcist knew about Rokurou's last name.

"Stand aside, Eizen." Rokurou said as he went ahead drawing his two swords.

"No, you stay back. I'll take care of this one." Eizen replied and Diana sighed at the older men's stubbornness.

"Sorry, this prey is mine." Rokurou told him as he walked in front of everyone as they prepared for battle.

Diana and Number Two helped each other to take care of the malakhim as well give the others support. Velvet, Eizen and Rokurou fought against the preator but Diana was still bugged about the exorcist knew the daemon swordsman's battle style despite they never met. Once the malakhim was taken care of, the two casters helped with the preator by casting powerful artes.

The match came to a conclusion as both beast type malakhim were defeated. The praetor was the only one left standing and he was trying hard keeping up with the daemon swordsman. The others stood still and waited for a moment. Finally Rokurou sent the praetor back but he looked like he could still fight. But something was wrong. Diana and Eizen could feel it, this exorcist looked stronger than he appears. Holding back seems to be the obvious reason.

"We're running out of time. You folks handle the ship." Rokurou said to the others.

"Careful. Rokurou. He's-" Velvet was cut off.

"I know. He's holding back." Rokurou pointed out, the two daemons had noticed it too.

"Let's go." Eizen replied as he wasn't planning to stick around.

The group left heading for the door before the daemon swordsman turned to the preator.

"Where did you learn the Rangetsu style?" Rokurou finally asked.

"I studied directly under the legate Shigure of the Abbey." The praetor replied.

"Lies. He'd never take on a student." Rokurou snapped, sounding upset. "Let me guess. He taught you a few things one time when he was super-bored, and then crushed you with them." The preator growled before the two fought again.

* * *

The group reached the docks, their target, the battleship. They were expecting it was going to be easy to destroy it when they realized the ship wasn't empty. They were received by a large group of Lizardman. No problem as they went for the attack. Without wasting time they relied on stronger artes to defeat them quicker. It barely gave the lizard daemons a chance to defend themselves or even use their shields. Once that was out of the way Eizen went to the storage room and saw quite the amount of gunpowder barrels.

The pirate malak threw the barrels to the ground. Making sure all the gunpowder was all over the ground. Now all it needed was to leave and lit it. Returning outside of the ship, it looked like Velvet, Diana and Number Two were done disposing the rest of the Lizardman daemons. So far everything was going according to plan. The blond malak was hoping his damn curse doesn't stick it's nose now. It will be bad if something goes off that ruins the plan. Better not jinx it.

"That's the last of them." Diana announced.

"Is it done, Eizen?" Velvet asked.

"We're set. It also serves as a good signal for the Van Eltia." Eizen pointed out while looking at the witch.

"Then time to abandon ship." Diana said with a small smile

They left the ship and once they were in a safe distance they went with the next step of the plan.

"Do it, Diana." Velvet told the white haired malak, who nodded before casting a fireball onto the ship.

The fireball hit the ship and it immediately started to spread across the ship until it reached the storage room. By now, the group went back inside as they heard the loud explosion of the ship getting destroyed. When they returned they saw that Rokurou was done fighting the praetor. The body was cut in pieces and placed in a pile, the sight frightened Number Two a bit.

"Is that your doing?" Velvet asked.

"What. Is there a problem?" Rokurou asked confused.

"No." Velvet replied simply, she knew better than to judge him after all.

"A fine companion for the reaper." The first mate said and Diana sighed.

"You don't have to rub it in." She mumbled.

"We have to find that key. Let's get to the control room." Velvet said.

"Right. Time for the final phase of the plan." Diana agreed.

The journey to the control room was nothing new to them. More encounters with the lizard daemons, bats, wallman and the new Wraith. Break artes were most recommended to use against such creatures. They were running out of time before the Van Eltia passes through the canal and the gate of the sea fortress. Though they got rid of the battleship so the pirate crew will be all right, for the time being. But who knows until another is called. Even with the amount of daemon in the fortress, they couldn't risk it.


	5. Escape From The Fortress

Finding the key was their top priority now. It didn't take them long to finally reached the control room. Only one problem, it was locked from the inside. The door was reinforced steel so Velvet's daemon claw wasn't going to break through just like the door that hold the control to the gate. So they went to search for another way in. Luckily they found it. By climbing some vines next to the door. It lead them to the roof of the building. There were more vines on the other side allowing the group to climbed down.

There was a window with few of the iron bars missing. Allowing them easy passage inside. There was nothing much of interest in the room they just entered just, from a single glance. There was a door leading to another room. This probably wasn't the control room, maybe it was the other room. Diana did spot a compass which they really needed. She had been using her location spell ever since they lost the compass.

"This seems to be the place. Let's split up and look for the key." Velvet said.

"We'll search the other room." Eizen nodded leaving with Rokurou.

"Well then, let's begin the search." Diana said as they looked around the desks under all the paper and other things.

Diana didn't have much luck on her side of the room and was about to help Velvet when she shifted her gaze to Number Two. The boy malak was staring at a shelf that held some books. On the top there was something very familiar, a compass. The witch blinked, Diana would have taken it otherwise when they left. She saw the boy taking an interest to it before it fell and hit his head. It looked painful knowing the compass was made of hard metal.

"Ow…"

Velvet found the key just in time to see what happened and went to the boy, picking up the compass on the way, "Don't get so worked up over a little thing like that. It's proof you're alive."

"The… The bump is..." The malak boy asked.

"No. I'm talking about the pain." Velvet replied and she smiled.

"But… But I'm… scared of pain." Number Two said a bit nervous.

"Well, kid, who isn't?" Velvet pointed out.

"Even you?" Number Two asked and Velvet smiled.

"Pain can be defined differently depending on their experience." Diana told the younger malak as she joined them. "It can either be physical like your pain, or emotional. Some of us have suffered and went through emotional pain. Point is, nobody is perfect. All of us can feel pain and we're scare of it. We don't want to feel it but at some point in our lives, we will eventually."

"You're afraid of pain too?" Number Two wondered.

"I am but it worries me when others feel it and there's nothing that I can do about it." Diana confessed. "But I know that pain can become personal strength one day."

"Anyway, boys sure are fascinated by the weirdest things." Velvet pointed out while looking at the compass.

"Fascinated…?"

"True. You like compasses?" Diana asked as she smiled and the malak gave a nod. "I don't see a problem if you can keep this one. Isn't that right, Velvet?"

"Sure. Just make sure you take care of it. We already lost one." The daemon woman agreed as she gave the compass to Number Two.

"I will!" The boy said, sounding happy.

"Hey, do you want me to heal that bump of yours?" Diana asked and Number Two nodded. "Well, hold still. I won't be able to get rid of the pain but it'll go over." The witch used her healing arte where the bump is until it was completely healed. "There you go!"

"Okay..." Number Two said and kept staring at the compass. "After I saw one in a book, I got a little curious about it… And I felt…"

"You felt excited, didn't you?" Velvet asked.

"Yeah… I guess so." Number Two replied.

"Well, that is proof that you ARE alive." Diana pointed out patting his head. "Just like all of us. It shows meaning to your existence."

"Do you know why the needle points north?" the malak asked the two. "Who figured out how to make it work? I thought that if I had one of these, maybe I could go on adventures. It's exciting."

"When you feel that way, you should talk about it. About what you like and dislike. If you're happy or scared. After all, you're alive." Velvet said.

"I'm...Alive."

"And we'll be there to listen to you. So don't be afraid to tell us you're feelings, okay Number Two?" Diana patted his head again.

"Yes." he nodded.

"It's just my opinion, though. Not an order. Got that." Velvet pointed out.

"Now all we need to do is to give you a proper name." Diana said with a smile.

But this whole thing has been a good experience for Number Two. The malak was sounding more alive and his response wasn't so subtle like last time. It was different almost, as he was sounding like a regular kid. Diana couldn't stop feeling happy about the boy and his progress. The door to the other room opened showing Rokurou and Eizen.

"You found it? Now we can get that gate open." Rokurou said, seeing the key in Velvet's hand.

"We needed a compass, too. Nice work." The pirate malak said.

In that moment Number Two's changed appearance. His eyes were filled with so much life and joy as he smiled at the compliment. "Thank you." He thanked the group and they all smiled.

"Then, it's about time we move before the Van Eltia comes in." Diana pointed out.

"Um, Diana…" Number Two said nervously.

"Yes?" Diana answered a little surprised.

"Thank you for saving me back there." Number Two thanked the witch, who smiled gently.

"You're welcome. But next time you'll be careful and stay by our side so you don't get lost." Diana told him, making Eizen smile at her kindness about Number Two. "Alright?" Number Two nodded with a smile of his own.

"Everything's ready. Let's get our gate open!" Rokurou announced.

"Number Two?" The black haired woman called the malak. "Keep that compass safe. We need it, all right?"

"All right." He said and gave a nod deciding to put the compass on the pouch on his back.

"I promise, I won't get mad if you talk." Velvet told him.

"Okay."

Diana unlocked the door of the control room. "Let's go."

* * *

The group returned to the room where the locked door to the gate stood. Using the key to unlock the lock and before they opened it, a loud sound caught their attention. It came from outside and it sounded like cannon fire. Eizen and Diana said that was the signal of the Van Eltia that they were passing through the canal. Meaning, they need to open the gate now. Not wasting time, the group passed through the now opened door. Running through a long passage on the outside.

Unfortunately, much to their misfortune there were daemons in the area. Lizardman, Wraith and a few bats. The group didn't have time to be focusing on the creatures. So they attacked with the intent to get them out of their way. Climbing a ladder up, they reached another room. It had another ladder going up. In the corner there stood a lever. That was it. There was no doubt that was the control to open the gate. At least, one of them.

"So, this opens the gate?" Velvet said.

"One side, yes." Eizen answered. "The gate has two giant doors, side-by-side, with matching levers to open each."

"This technology was purposely made for that purpose, you can't open the gate with just one without the other." Diana continued. "That's another reason why Vortigern should have strong security."

"Still, it makes sense." The daemon woman agreed and went over to the lever and pulled it to the opposite side. "All right, let's find the other device."

Climbing the ladder from the room they had to cross another outside corridor. Like the last one, it was filled with daemons. They saw it coming since they were traveling with the reaper. Their luck will be getting worse as they continue to have the pirate malak by their side, however, it had slowly calmed down than when they first came inside the fortress. After climbing another latter down. They were in another room, where the second lever was located. Velvet didn't waste time to pull it the other way. Shortly, they heard a distant noise. The sound of the last gate opened.

"And it's open!" Rokurou said.

"Let's meet up with the Van Eltia back at the docks." Eizen said as they started to go back the way they came until they noticed that the guard from before was standing there. But something was different, he had caught daemonblight.

"I can't let you do that…" The guard said in pain as Number Two was more focused on his compass than the guard. "This is my…This is my…."

His body changed transforming into a daemon. He resembles the wallman daemons, but he looks different in appearance. The creature was bigger and stronger, color light purple with a silver with gold marking and on the arms, with red eyes.

"This is my fortreeeeesss!" the daemon cried in anger.

The Guardian daemon charged straight at Number Two. The boy gasped before he was grabbed out of the way by Diana along with Velvet. The large daemon turned to the group as they have already drawn their weapons, ready for the coming battle.

"Grr! Daemonblight again!" Velvet said irritated.

"Ha! I'd call this an improvement!" Eizen said sounding quite relieved.

"An improvement from your reaper's curse? Doesn't look like to me." Rokurou said.

"I have to agree on that." Diana said annoyed.

Velvet and Rokurou charged the Guardian attacking with normal attacks forming combos. While Eizen, Diana and Number Two started casting malak artes. So far, the wall daemon wasn't getting hurt because it was blocking all of their attacks. Diana quickly realized the Guardian had more defense than a regular wall man and dashed into the battle, dodging effortlessly its 'hands' before throwing a strong wind arte that knocked the back to the ground which stun him. Diana quickly got back to Number Two as they got back to using malak artes as the rest started to face it head on.

The wall daemon kept blocking their quick attacks. Combos weren't working. Until the group pulled off the ace in the hole. The combination of martial, arcane, break soul and break artes on the creature.

"Now, Number Two!" Diana exclaimed and the younger malak nodded. "Air Pressure!"

"Geostigma!" Number Two chanted. The two artes appeared at the same time which trapped the Guardian.

The combination of all the artes have completely stunned the Guardian. It was really hurt, now it was their chance to go all out with their combos.

The three charged doing quick attack using martial and arcane artes. The wall daemon was getting beaten badly before it recovered and growled in anger. They performed a back step to get away from the creature. It was pushed to corner so it had no choice but to switched strategy, from defensive to offensive. It attack the group with its strong arms and even used the wall behind to cause great damage. Luckily the Guardian's movements were slow and sluggish so they didn't had trouble dodging them. Diana and Number Two started casting again.

One growl from the wall daemon alarmed everyone. It changed opponent from the three that were attacking it, to the ones that were casting artes from afar. Eizen gasped, it was heading directly to the two malakhims. He ran after the daemon, followed by Velvet. It seems she didn't wanted to see the boy malak to get hurt. Her eyes narrowed that thing was going to pay dearly. Diana attacked firing a lot of artes but they didn't do enough damage on the Guardian to stagger it.

She tried protecting him but Number Two pushed her aside and he got hurt by the arms of the wall daemon. He was sent to the ground as the compass fell from his pouch. Both the earth malak and the daemon woman charged at the creature with fury in their eyes. They combined their attacks to cause more damage on the daemon. Diana had immediately rushed to the boy malak's side casting a healing arte. Rokurou followed the two in attacking the wall daemon. Eizen was the last using his fist to hit the had skin of the creature.

"I think it's time to finish it!" Velvet glared at the daemon feeling the power inside her flowing all over. She sent the Guardian flying slashing at it with her gauntlet blade, then she followed the last attack with her daemon claw. " _Lethal Pain!"_

That was it as the wall daemon fell to the ground, downed from Velvet's mystic arte. The group sheathed back their weapons as they walked passed the creature. They took a look from the edge of the corridor. They had a perfect view of the docks but it wasn't a pleasant. There were groups of lizardman and bats all over the place below. Diana's eyes narrowed, looks like there are more daemons in the sea fortress than the two thought.

"The docks are swarming with daemons. The Van Eltia will be overrun." Rokurou said.

"It's the Van Eltia!" Diana shouted from the other side spotting the pirate ship.

"Rats. We don't have long." Rokurou said.

"Eizen, can you signal for them to go through without stopping?" Velvet asked, unknowing that the two pirate malakhim had already planned everything ahead of time.

"That'll keep them safe. But what about us?" Rokurou gasped.

"We'll jump onto it as it goes past." Velvet replied.

"Huh?!" the daemon swordsman stood shocked.

"Is there another option? Eizen, give some kind of sign-"

"There's no need. The Van Eltia will sail through." the pirate malak replied as he cut her off.

"Without an order?" the black haired woman asked worried.

"It was part of our plan. Welcome to the Aifread way." Eizen replied with a grin.

"Considering Eizen has his curse, we had to think of different strategies depending on the outcome and this became the outcome." Diana explained easier without mentioning that her blessing could overpower Eizen's curse after touching his coin.

"It's coming at full speed!" Rokurou said as the Van Eltia arrives.

"Let's get a move on then." the black haired woman replied walking to the other side with the other three behind her as Number Two was standing in one spot looking around for something.

"Will this really work?" Rokurou asked.

"Do you want the reaper's reassurance?" the blond malak asked grinning while Rokurou flinched at the mention. "Let's go, Diana."

"W-Wait-!" Diana tried to say before Eizen grabbed her waist and jumped off together with Rokurou. "Eizen!"

Diana kept her eyes closed when they heard another cannon firing and buried her head into Eizen, who chuckled at the sight as he grabbed one of the hanging ropes on the ship to land safely on the deck.

"You know. You can open your eyes now." Eizen said and the witch malak quickly opened her eyes before letting go embarrassed.

"Warn me next time you decide to grab me and jump!" Diana yelled annoyed.

"You wouldn't have done it either way." Eizen pointed out. "I saw that look on your face back there."

"Why you-!" Diana growled with a slight blush.

"Yes! Naaailed it!" Magilou cheered jumping up and down on the ship. "ahahahaha, you're lucky Magilou's around! Hahah!"

"You both are okay!" Benwick exclaimed in relief to his fellow comrades.

"Did you doubt us, Benwick?" Diana asked, finally calming down from her little outburst and said person shaked his head. "Now for the other two who just jumped." Diana summoned her book again as the clock on it started to spin before stopping. "Aries."

A ram appeared at Diana's side and then it jumped around a spot, making a cloud just in time when Velvet and Number Two came sliding off the sails and onto the cloud. Somehow it acted like a pillow as the ram disappeared back into the book and the two stood up as the cloud dissolved just as they passed the gate and now far away from the gate.

"Thanks for the helping." Velvet thanked the female malak, who smiled and held up a peace sign.

"Nicely done!" Congratulated Benwick with a thumbs up.

"You're not going to thank your savior for her crafty cannonballing?" Magilou asked sweat dropped.

"Are you nuts? I told you to stay away from the cannons, not bang on them!" Benwick yelled.

"But it was fun! And everything worked out, right?" the human witch replied and put her arms behind her head.

"I already know she's going to be trouble if she decides to stay." Diana pointed out with a slight facepalm to the head.

"Just ignore her." Rokurou told her.

"I'm sorry." Number Two apologized to Velvet, who sighed. The black haired woman got on one knee facing the boy.

"If it's that important to you, keep it safe. You wouldn't want to lose it again." Velvet told him before standing up.

"Give it. I need to set a course." Eizen said.

But the malak refused to give him the compass. It felt like it was his important treasure that he couldn't hand over to anyone. The pirate only smiled at his stubborn attitude and Diana just laughed at the scene, an Aifread pirate in the making.

"Fine. You read it for me, then." Eizen gave up.

"Yeah!" He replied and was more than happy giving a nod.

"But listen, kid. Give me a false reading, and you're shark bait." Eizen threatened with a smirk.

"He's only teasing. But still, do your best." Diana told him and smiled at the malak.

"Better work hard." Velvet pointed out and smiled at the boy who got scared by the pirate malak's comment. Number Two then turned to the black haired woman with a confused look.

"um...What's Laphicet?" The malak boy asked and somehow, this shocked Velvet slightly.

"It's a name." The daemon woman replied quickly. "...your name."

"My...My name? Laphicet." The malak repeated and liked his new name.

"It's a fine name." the daemon swordsman said.

"Well, it's no Magilou." the witch said.

"I think it fits you very well." Diana commented with a smile.

"We're through the channel. Give us a course, Laphicet!" Eizen said crossing his arms.

"Aye-aye sir! We're headed straight for Loegres!" The now named malak said and pointed forward.

The crew immediately went to work to prepare the ship for the docks up ahead. Soon enough, night came and everyone went to bed to rest till morning except those that had the night shift on the deck. Eizen was just checking on the crew before going to sleep himself but just as he was about to get to the sleeping quarters, the first mate saw that the captain's quarters was dimly lit inside and he decided to check it out.

Inside, Diana was sitting in one of the couches and looking out the window at the moon. The table was having lit candles together with her spellbook and a couple of other books and charts on it while Diana herself was having her legs up to her chest and was only wearing her dress, her white hair seemed to glitter in the moonlight.

"Diana?" Eizen called out, getting the malak girl's attention.

"Hi, Eizen." Diana greeted with a small smile.

"How come you're still up?" Eizen asked as he joined her on the couch. "We'll be arriving early tomorrow."

"I couldn't sleep." Diana replied nervously. "After knowing we'll be going to Logress. I'm worried that my old master is going to be there."

"He won't be able to do anything to you, he's powerless against you." Eizen told her as the witch shifted to sit normally next to the first mate. However, they didn't know that Velvet was listening to their conversation and was hiding behind the door to the sleeping areas.

"I'm not worried over his strength as an exorcist or his malakhim. I'm worried over what would happen if I see him again." Diana clenched her fists into her skirt as she started to tremble. "He didn't just treat me as a tool but also his servant and pridest possession."

Eizen quickly embraced Diana, knowing exactly what she's been through as Diana started to cry in his arms at the horrible memories and experiences she tried to forget. Her master didn't even acknowledge of how powerful she really was or that she was a living being. Eizen could never forget her master's reaction when he said she wasn't a tool.

"Diana, I promise that won't let another abuse you again!" Eizen growled in anger. "If I ever see that exorcist again, he'll deeply regret everything he has ever done to you!"

Velvet then left the two alone, knowing that she was right all along. Not all exorcists are noble and true to the populace.


End file.
